En medio del desierto
by Labripha
Summary: "Ellos viven en medio del desierto, sólo un nativo puede llegar a su lugar de vivencia. Tienen tradiciones divertidas, entretenidas, culturales e interesantes, son buenas personas... Hacen lo que deben por motivos y son uno, con la madre tierra. Yo los juzgué mal, sólo me dejé llevar por lo que me contaron, pero aun así, no es mi deseo quedarme. Ellos entenderán, deben hacerlo."


Kyle torció los labios y se cruzó de brazos cuando Cartman empezaba a mofarse por su victoria, desvió su mirada hacia Heidi, quien estaba apoyando las piernas sobre el escritorio y se balanceaba en la silla mirando con diversión la escena.

—¡Te dije que te ganaría, asqueroso indio!

La verdad, es que la escena le estaba dando cierto eje de pena.

—¡Tu cuello ahora es mío!

No soportó cuando finalmente, Cartman le pisó la cabeza al prisionero sobre el suelo duro de madera. Vamos, que ni él se merecía el trato. En contra de sus principios, intervino.

—Cartman, ya basta. — Habló sujetándole del brazo —Ya entendió.

Cartman levantó una ceja y alejó su pie del indio desafortunado, se quitó la mano de Kyle con dureza, observándole con amenaza y autoridad, pero Kyle no se inmutó, simplemente se cruzó de brazos con obvia molestia.

—Kyle, Kyle... Veo que no has entendido que sucede aquí

—Todo lo que veo y he visto, es tu humillación hacia los indios —Explicó —Es todo lo que entiendo. No merecen ser tratados así

—Déjame decirte algo - Le picó el pecho, ignorando un leve "no me toques" —Tu trabajo es ayudarme a capturar a esta gente. No estás aquí para decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo.

—Yo no-

—¡Míralo! — Exclamó volviendo con el prisionero, sujetándole del cabello para levantarle de la cabeza —Este idiota... Es el jefe de su estúpida tribu. Será lo último que veas

Con cierta incómodad y pena, tuvo que acceder a mirarlo. Su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, pero todavía era capaz de mostrarse fuerte, de ojos azules y piel un poco más blanca, de lo que creía eran los nativos, de cabello negro y largo.

El jefe de la tribu india que llevaba rato molestando a su pueblo. Un jefe bastante joven, casi de su edad.

—Este idiota y su gente han estado causando disturbios en el pueblo. ¡En mí pueblo! - Respondió molesto, azotando su cabeza nuevamente, Kyle cerró un ojo —¿Tú sabes cuánto tiempo he estado intentando capturarlo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—¡Años! Desde que me volví Sheriff, fue mi único anhelo... ¡Capturar a este idiota!

Kyle notó como el susodicho se arqueaba, terminando ligeramente preocupado de su situación; Quizás estaba demasiado herido y el trato de Cartman no ayudaba.

Lo miraba de reojo, mientras Cartman hablaba maravillas de él mismo, a la vez que Heidi le daba la razón cuando pudiera, vio como volvió a removerse y finalmente, lo escuchó quejarse de dolor.

—Ya entendí — Interrumpió su discurso —Quieres matarlo tu mismo, grandioso. Pero el idiota se te está muriendo. No alcanzarás a disfrutarlo.

Cartman se giró a verle mientras el indio tosía, convenientemente, algo de sangre.

—¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra morirte! ¿Me oíste? ¡Me falta humillarte!

Pero el prisionero no respondió.

—¡Tú! — Señaló a Kyle —¡Sé útil y mételo a la celda! Heidi, acompañame a ver al médico. ¡Rápido!

—Voy, amor — Canturreó

Ambos castaños salieron de la comisaría dejándole en soledad con el pobre desafortunado, y cuando se dio veracidad de que estaba completamente solo, corrió ante el herido con clara

—Tranquilo, no es grave. — Le respondió verificando la herida en su abdomen —Sé que Cartman es un maldito, no tenía que tratarte así.

El pelinegro abrió uno de sus ojos, observando al pelirrojo que ocultaba su cabello debajo de un sombrero, extrañado y confundido de sus acciones al ayudarle a moverse.

Se quejó de dolor y la herida provocada por una bala atravesándole el abdomen, no ayudaba.

—Sé que duele, pero serás tratado.

¿Por qué le ayuda?

Le ayudó a levantarse y odiando obedecer a Cartman, lo llevó hasta una de las dos celdas encontradas en la comisaría, la más usada, la que Cartman adoraba por ser la que más se veía al entrar al establecimiento.

Lo recargó en la pared y utilizó su pañuelo para cubrir la herida, tomó sus manos y las llevó hasta el sangrado pese a que estaba esposado.

—Mantenla así hasta que llegue el médico... Sé que me entiendes.

Intentó abrir los labios, pero los cerró de golpe cuando el muchacho volvió a hablar.

—No creas que lo hago por ti, odio como Cartman los trata — Explicó levantándose —Pero odio darle la razón en cuánto a que ustedes no son buena gente

Kyle sonrió de lado cuando el de ojos azules frunció el ceño y torció la boca.

—¿Ves que sí me entiendes?

Salió de la celda y la cerró con la llave que Cartman le había dado en su llegada al pueblo.

Se quedaron observando largos segundos, frunció el ceño cuando el nativo le hizo el mismo gesto, apretó las barras de la celda y las soltó para alejarse.

—Te veo en tu juicio

Se despidió con la mano y salió de la comisaría al mismo tiempo que Heidi se acercaba hasta donde él.

—¿Todo bien? ¿No ha muerto? — Preguntó

—No, no, está vivo

Heidi suspiró y le sonrió.

—Hey, Eric quiere celebrar, ¿Qué dices si te vemos en el _saloon_ más tarde?

Kyle nunca le negó nada a Heidi desde su llegada a aquel pueblo, pero estaba cansado de verle a lado del horrible novio que tenía, el asqueroso Sheriff para el que trabajaba actualmente. Deseaba haber llegado antes y podido evitar la tragedia.

—Claro, pero será un rato. No he descansado bien desde que llegué.

—No te preocupes. — Le despidió dulcemente con un ademán de la mano —Nos vemos al rato.

Bajó los escalones que Heidi subió para entrar al establecimiento para que, después de unos segundos, llegara Cartman corriendo como su gordo cuerpo le dejaba junto con el médico del pueblo, una mujer castaña de ropajes beiges.

Los dejó y se marchó hacia el hogar donde había estado residiendo.

Desde un principio, Kyle pertenecía a la gran capital de su país, auxilibaba a la autoridad y fue trasladado a ese pueblito más alejado de su hogar puesto que el sheriff había reclamado que los indios nativos habían estado causando más estragos y que no podía lidiar con ellos solo.

Kyle accedió a su cambio, después de todo, si lo habían pedido era porque notaron sus excelentes habilidades con su arma de largo alcance... Sin embargo, cuando llegó, simplemente se convirtió en el chico de los mandados disfrazado bajo el alias de un ayudante contra el crimen.

Cabe destacar que jamás conectaron ni como amigos, detestaba su forma de ser, su arrogancia y todo del él... Pero había logrado adquirir el mismo odio a hacia los indios.

Una semana después, Cartman capturó al líder de los indios que habían estado molestando, mofándose de él y de todos por sus grandes dotes de líder.

Casi celebraba, podría volver a casa, pero no pudo, no cuando sintió pena por el pobre indio al ser tratado como basura.

Sí, quizás no eran buenas personas -Según Cartman, secuestraban mujeres, robaban sus animales y hacían daño a la propiedad-, pero también eran humanos.

Todo lo que pudo hacer por él, es dejarle vivir un poco más.

Así, esa noche, como le prometió a Heidi, -La novia de Cartman y la mejor guerrillera-, asistió a la celebración en el _saloon_ del pueblo junto a otros más.

Cartman dio un largo y aburrido discurso sobre que se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo como Sheriff para luego empezar a festejar; Las bailarinas dieron su espectáculo al ritmo del piano, algunos se reunieron en una mesa para jugar póker y él se rindió al alcohol del lugar, junto con Cartman.

Bebieron, bebieron y bebieron hasta perderse por completo, logrando destapar su odio.

—¿Sabes que odio más de ti? — Kyle habló, resbalando las palabras, poniendo una mano en su hombro y tambaleándose

—Yo también odio todo de ti, maldito pelirrojo — Rió

—Eres una bola con patas — Hipó —Eres asqueroso, pero como adoro a tu novia.

—Ella también te adora a ti, y de no ser porque estamos celebrando, te habría atravesado el cuerpo con una bala

—¡Eso es grandioso! — Se levantó de la silla —¿Puedo ir a verla?

—¡Sí! ¡Toda tuya! — Dejó caer la cabeza en la barra —De todas formas, pensaba dártela. Es un estorbo.

—No la trates así, imbécil... Otra razón más para odiarte.

Dejó caer sus manos a sus costados y tambaleándose, se alejó de la barra para ir a buscar a la joven castaña. El suelo de madera se movía, sus ojos nunca enfocaban algún punto del saloon, el sonido estaba distorsionado, sus piernas le temblaban hasta casi dejarle caer.

Buscó a Heidi, pero vagamente, recuerda que alguien le dijo que se había ido a casa porque había discutido con el sheriff.

Con valentía, emprendió camino a la salida del saloon, casi cayéndose en las escaleras por haberse apoyado en las dos puertas que se abrieron en par.

—Heidi~ — La llamó

Se recargó en la madera de las casas mientras iba a la de Heidi, sonriendo bobamente por los posibles resultados que tendría ese encuentro nocturno.

Todo estaba oscuro, a excepción por algunas lámparas de aceite que alumbraban su camino, y el viento colaba a través de su ropa, pero estaba tan emocionado por ver a Heidi, que no lo sentía.

Escuchó un crujido, desviando su camino hasta llegar a la herrería vacía... O casi vacía.

—Tú... Yo te conozco...

Se apoyó en la puerta mientras el indio retrocedía con molestia hacia la pared, Kyle apenas veía su figura.

—¡Tú eres el líder de los indios!— Exclamó — ¿Qué haces afuera? ¿Escapaste? Que hábil...

Difícilmente buscó y desenvainó su arma de su cinturón, pero fue imposible apuntarle cuando todo se movía a su alrededor.

—¿Desde cuándo hay tres de ustedes...?

El indio miró a su alrededor y dejó caer los hombros con alivio, sabe qué sucedía con el pistolero, por lo que no corre peligro.

—Sólo soy yo...

Kyle bajó su arma con confusión.

—¡Hablas! — Expresó con emoción.

—Por supuesto que sí...

—Bien, bien, veo que quieres escapar.

Kyle se acercó hasta él de manera graciosa, mientras el pelinegro se quedaban en su lugar, sabe que no le pasará nada, el pistolero está ebrio como para poder aprenderlo.

Buscó algo entre su ropa y tras hallarlo, levantó las muñecas del indio y abrió la cerradura de sus esposas.

—¡Eres libre! — Exclamó alzando las manos — ¡Ve! ¡Por la pradera!

Rió, tambaleándose a la salida.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? — Preguntó el otro

Kyle tomó aire.

—Porque los odio, pero odio más a Cartman

En la entrada de la herrería, se arqueó y comenzó a toser, por fortuna suya, no vomitó.

—No debí beber... — Se cubrió la boca con las manos —Odio beber. Todo se mueve...

Se quedó así unos segundos más, intentando recuperar sus fuerzas, cuando unas manos le sujetaron de la cintura y lo levantaron con facilidad.

Kyle estaba demasiado ido para entender, pues sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo y veía como la herrería se alejaba poco a poco de su vista.

—¿Dónde vives? — Escuchó una voz

—No sé... En una casa... — Dejó caer la cabeza —De madera... Y café...

—Sé más específico.

—Ahm... - Rodó los ojos - A lado de un perro ruidoso, y... Una señora gorda que me levanta gritando.

Ya no escuchó nada de parte del otro, pero sus ojos apenas enfocaban su alrededor. Sabía que iba sobre el hombro del indio, pues cuando bajó la cabeza, veía la tierra que pisaba.

—Que alto eres...

Dejó su cabeza balancearse mientras iba contando las casas que

—Estamos a mano

Y eso, fue todo lo que escuchó antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

El ladrido del perro ruidoso y los gritos de la vieja gorda le despertaron muy a su pesar, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió con la sábana de la cama. Se puso la almohada encima, pero nada le hizo disminuir el ruido que azotaba sus oídos con fuerza.

Se incorporó lanzando un quejido de odio. Estaba cansado, tenía sueño y la maldita cabeza le dolía.

Pero al menos, estaba en casa.

—Alto... — Silenció repentino —¿Estoy en mi casa?

Observó alrededor, en definitiva, estaba en su hogar, sobre su cama, aunque vestido con las prendas de la noche pasada. El mismo buró donde estaba su cinturón con su arma, su escritorio con los libros que trajo desde la ciudad, el baúl con su ropa... Era su hogar.

No recordaba mucho, sólo una voz y un par de ojos azules profundos y brillantes.

Escuchó un fuerte golpe proveniente de la puerta que retumbó nuevamente su cabeza, como jodían, se levantó con el ceño fruncido, cruzó la cocina y fue a abrir.

Rápidamente, unas manos le sujetaron del cuello de la ropa y unos ojos café le miraban con furia.

—¡Tú lo hiciste!

Kyle retrocedió cuando Cartman apretó el agarre a su camisa, estaba confundido de su cólera... No hizo nada malo, ¿Verdad?

—¿De qué mierda hablas? — Le exigió quitándose sus manos de un manotazo. Odiaba que lo tocaran.

—¡El maldito indio escapó! — Gritó — ¡Y encontramos esto en la herrería!

Cartman entonces le mostró su pañuelo manchado con sangre y poco a poco, sus memorias fueron azotando en su cabeza. Entró en pánico, pero no lo demostró.

—Sí, es mío — Se lo quitó — Pero yo no tuve nada que ver.

—Andabas sintiendo pena por él ayer — Entrecerró los ojos —Y misteriosamente desapareció en la noche.

—Siento pena por aquel que se interponga contigo — Rodó los ojos — Ya te dije que no hice nada. Ahora déjame.

—Escúchame bien, si llego a descubrir que tú lo hiciste, ¡Tú cabeza rodará con la de él! — Amenazó — ¡Ahora vete a las minas del sur! Tweek te espera allí. ¡Ese será tu puesto ahora!

Mantuvo su tranquilidad en el marco de la puerta hasta que Cartman desapareció de su vista, entonces corrió al interior de su hogar para cambiarse de vestimenta y tomar su arma del buró.

¡Así que que eso hizo!

Ahora recordaba a la perfección las palabras de la noche anterior, ahora sentía la culpabilidad.

_"Estamos a mano"_

Tenía que encontrar al indio antes de que Cartman descubriera la verdad.

Maldición.

* * *

—¡¿Qué tú lo liberaste?!

Kyle le cubrió los labios a Tweek con sus manos, sonriendo nervioso a los mineros que se encontraban al exterior del yacimiento, negando con la cabeza sobre que la cosa no era importancia, entonces ellos volvieron a su trabajo.

—No estoy seguro... —Respondió quitando sus manos — Lo que te dije, es todo lo que recuerdo.

—¡Eso claramente dice que lo hiciste!

—¡No! ¡No lo dice!

—¡Que sí! _¡Agh! _— Se agarró el cabello — ¡En cuanto Cartman sepa que lo hiciste, te matará! Oh Dios... ¡Me matará a mí por ser tu cómplice!

Kyle suspiró apretándose el puente de la nariz, sabía que no había sido buena idea decirle sus malestares al joven rubio de extremo nerviosismo pues éste podía soltar lo indefinido ante situaciones de estrés grave, pero era un tema que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza desde esa mañana hace una semana.

Los recuerdos seguían siendo confusos, eran ya casi completamente claros, pero estaban en desorden. Solamente recordaba la voz del hombre, con total exactitud y le causaba pesar.

¿De verdad estaba tan ebrio para ser capaz de liberarlo? Estaba en problemas.

—Escucha... — Suspiró vCartman no nos hará nada porque para cuando se entere, yo ya habré atrapado al indio, ¿Bien?

—_Nngh_... No lo sé — Tweek habló dudoso apretando su propia ropa

—Oye, ¿Cuándo te he fallado desde que nos conocemos?

Tweek se mordió el pulgar de su mano derecha observando los ojos negros de su amigo. Kyle era una buena persona, se conocieron incluso desde antes de llegar a ese pueblo, no rompía sus promesas y siempre trataba de hacer lo correcto.

Debía tener fe.

—De acuerdo... Sé que lo harás

—Esa es la actitud — Sonrió.

Tweek era tratado como un forajido en aquel pueblo por el hecho de ser el único en manejar explosivos a la perfección, arriesgando la seguridad de sus habitantes y sin el cuidado de la autoridad; Sin embargo, trabajaba en conjunto con el Sheriff.

Podía abrir caminos que conducían a la ciudad con facilidad, crear trampas para indios y lograr entradas hacia minas más obstruidas.

Pero aún así, Cartman jamás limpió su nombre, al final, Tweek se acostumbró al trato.

—Eh, disculpen.

Los muchachos dejaron su conversación y se giraron hacia el capataz, un hombre gordo y bigotudo, sudado y sucio.

—Mis muchachos y yo queremos descansar. ¿Podemos?

Kyle observó a los mineros que salían, se veían agotados con hambre y hasta sueño, entonces le asintió.

—Está bien. No es necesario que me pidan permiso — Sonrió nervioso —No soy Cartman. Sólo avisen que lo harán

—Muchas gracias — Se dio la vuelta, pero se detuvo —Tenemos un poco de comida para ustedes, si gustan.

—¿En serio? — Tweek habló —¡Muero de hambre!

—Mi esposa preparó su giso favorito — El hombre rió a su entusiasmo —Como agradecimiento por hacer más sencillo el traslado de los minerales. ¡Saquen el giso!

—_¡Gah!_ ¡Muchas gracias!

—¡Jefe! — Habló uno de los jóvenes —¡Lo olvidamos en la cabaña!

—Oh, demonios. Disculpen, iré a traerlo.

—¡N-No será necesario! — Tweek intervino — Iré yo, después de todo, se tomaron la molestia de hacerlo.

El hombre se mostró agradecido.

—Sé que le gustará

El capataz se retiró con sus mineros y Tweek le dijo a Kyle que iría por el guiso preparado, que no tardaría en traerlo, pero el pelirrojo terminó acompañándole para que no se sintiera solo en su viaje.

En el camino, Tweek le relataba los buenos tratos que tenía con los mineros y el capataz, eran buenos amigos, excepto cuando a Cartman le tocaba vigilar que todo fuera en orden, pues entonces, deberían tratarles como los subordinados que eran.

Aunque era mejor Cartman, a Nathan, el hijo del alcalde del pueblo... Ese sí era un dolor de culo.

También le relataba que los mineros solían regalarle algunas piedras preciosas que llevaba consigo a todos lados, escondidos para no levantar sospechas.

Eran los únicos que lo trataban bien pese a su condición.

Llegaron a la cabaña y Tweek entró avisando que no tardaría, Kyle esperó afuera unos segundos, cuando escuchó un golpe seco.

Entró a la cabaña, hallando a Tweek inconsciente en el suelo con la olla de la comida tirada.

—¡Tweek! — Se hincó a su lado, agitándolo y llamándolo —¡Abre los ojos!

De pronto, sintió un pequeño y fino piquete en el cuello, se llevó la mano a la zona mientras iba sintiendo un pesado cansancio. Observó la aguja que lo picó y entendió.

—Mierda...

Incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, cayó al suelo completamente dormido.

* * *

**Pues esta historia fue subida anteriormente en Wattpad, pero he decidido subir las que ya tengo ahí de poco a poco, para esta bella plataforma. Algunas historias tendrán cambios, pero positivos. Este tendrá solamente 5 capítulos.**

**Sin más, espero que les guste el primer capítulo y los veo en el siguiente -corazón-**


End file.
